


you're special to me..

by Kynareth



Series: Filling in the Gaps [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 1, Romance, SR-1, after Dr. Saleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynareth/pseuds/Kynareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Mass Effect 1, after the Dr. Saleon-mission and before Virmire. Garrus and Shepard didn't have time to get to know each other much yet, but now they talk in private for the first time.<br/>Just a little episode that came into my mind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're special to me..

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have romanced Garrus right at the beginning in ME 1 :)  
> The two of them are just destined to be together!

The night after they tracked down Dr. Saleon Shepard repeatedly finds herself thinking about her turian comrade. This mission had been very personal to him and Shepard had realized that she doesn’t know much about him. 

His performance in the Med Clinic certainly made an impression. He took out the thug that was holding Dr. Michel as a hostage precisely and without hesitation. Since then he’s been her first choice for any mission and he didn’t fail her once. _Garrus may be a bit lightheaded, but he definitely knows how to handle a gun._

Shepard doesn’t feel much like sleeping now and she knows that Garrus often stays up late too, so she decides to pay him a visit. One quick look in the mirror, then she’s on her way. When she arrives down at engineering Shepard notices that Garrus is the only one left on the deck. Wrex and Ashley must already have gone to sleep. 

Garrus sits on the ground leaning on the Mako, eyes closed. Shepard approaches him with light steps, though she’s sure that he has already noticed her presence. “Hey Commander.” he says, eyes still closed. Then he looks up to her. “What brings you here?”

Shepard wonders if she has ever seen him so relaxed. “Do you mind some company?” she asks and sits down next to him, not waiting for an answer. “Of course not,” Garrus replies, “is something wrong?” Shepard smiles as she realizes that she has never talked to him in private all this time. “No, no, everything’s fine. Consider me off duty for now. I just thought about our mission today and that it must have been quite a relief for you to have finally taken out that bastard.”

Garrus leans his head back on the Mako and closes his eyes again. “Yeah, I try to savor this feeling as long as I can. It’s always satisfying to get a job done properly. Thank you for giving me that opportunity.” He turns his head to look at her. She meets his gaze and smiles “It’s been a pleasure.”

“So, Garrus, tell me,” Shepard starts after a while, “what’s your motivation behind all this? What’s your big goal?” Garrus’ eyes widen in surprise. “Wow, Shepard, you go straight for the big questions, huh?” he tilts his head playfully. “Well, I won’t tell you that I want to make the universe a better place or something. I’m not naïve. I know there are too many people profiting from the misery of others. I’ve seen too many atrocities that have gone unpunished due to political or economic reasons. That’s why I wanted to leave C-Sec - to bring those scumbags to justice my way.” 

Garrus pauses for a moment. Then he goes on, “But I have to admit, you made me think a lot. You always seem to get the job done the right way, not the easiest or the fastest way. You stay true to yourself, though you have to make tough decisions. I don’t know if I could do that.”

“It’s not that simple.” Shepard says thoughtfully. “I made a lot of bad decisions with which I’ll have to live for the rest of my life. But I can’t do more than trust my intuition. Please don’t think that I wouldn’t make mistakes.” A second after she said that, Shepard starts to giggle, “but don’t tell anyone else.” 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Garrus laughs, “no one would believe it anyway. You’re the great Commander Shepard after all.” Shepard smiles back at him and realizes that she wouldn’t have talked so openly to anyone else on the ship. He piqued her interest from the beginning, but now she finds herself really liking this guy. 

Looking over to him Shepard takes notice of his piercing blue eyes for the first time. He seems to look right into her soul. _What does he see? The famous Commander Shepard? The first human spectre? Or does he see the woman behind all that?_ Shepard can’t read his face.. and suddenly she realizes that she’s been looking into his eyes far too long. 

She quickly looks down and fumbles for words. “Well, I guess it’s gotten late.. so let’s call it a day and get some sleep.” She stands up and stretches, still trying to read Garrus’ thoughts. He doesn’t seem uncomfortable. _Maybe he hasn’t noticed?_

Garrus stands up as well. “Yeah, you’re right, I guess.” He looks over to her, but Shepard avoids his gaze. “Thanks for coming down here. It’s been nice talking to you ..in private.” She nods, “I like to know my crew.” she says casually.

As they walk over to the elevator, Shepard realizes that she gave him a terrible answer. _Why am I so nervous? Damn it.._ She presses the button to call the elevator and looks over to Garrus. “I enjoyed talking to you, too.” she says sincerely. Then the elevator arrives and they step in.

“Try to get some rest. I have a feeling that something’s waiting for us on Virmire.” Shepard muses. “Don’t worry, I’ll be at my best.” Garrus assures her. They leave the elevator in silence and Shepard turns to go to her room. “Good night, Garrus. See you tomorrow.” 

Still standing in front of the elevator, he watches her go. “Good night, Shepard. Maybe we can meet for a beer next time?” he calls after her, but her only answer is a smile back over her shoulder.

***

A few minutes later Shepard slips into her bed and tries to think through the upcoming mission, but she can’t focus. Her mind is completely occupied by this blue-eyed turian. She wonders how his skin would feel like, how he’d look like beneath his armor, how he’d taste like.. _Oh come on, you’re not 16 anymore! Stay focused! We’ll land on Virmire tomorrow. We don’t have time for this. ..Besides, he’s a turian! Would that even work?_

Shepard tries to shake off these weird new feelings towards Garrus. But when she closes her eyes she sees his face again, his deep blue eyes.. She can’t deny any longer that she has a thing for her turian comrade, and finally allows herself to dream a little bit. _Just this once.. From tomorrow on I’ll act perfectly professional again,_ she promises herself, then closes her eyes and gives her imagination full rein.. 

***

Garrus lies in his bed and can’t stop thinking about this evening either. He had left C-Sec, the Citadel and everything he had behind to follow that woman - and nothing ever felt so right. Shepard inspires him like no one else before. She’s strong and skilled in combat. She’s a leader, yet still cares for everyone on her team.. But isn’t there more to it? 

Tonight he got a glimpse at the real Shepard, the woman behind all that fame and glory. For a moment she let down her guard and Garrus felt a connection to her that he hasn’t been able to pin down yet. He’s never been attracted to humans. ..But was he attracted to her? ..This magic moment when she locked eyes with him, Garrus felt the wish to pull her close. He wanted to touch her skin, to smell her scent.. And the weird thing was that he wasn’t even surprised by his sudden desire for her. It just came so naturally and it felt so right. ..It still does..


End file.
